


The Calm Before

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Post-Series, Short One Shot, Villains to Heroes, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Things still were shaky at best ever since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Knockout/ Smokescreen- building bridges"

Ever since Knock Out joined the Autobots, Smokescreen couldn't help but be wary of him. He had wondered about why the medic would join in the first place. The timing was weird too: it had not been long after Cybertron's rebirth. Did he just _now_ have the opportunity to be part of something bigger?

Smokescreen had yet to really get used to the idea, now that Knock Out had renounced being a Decepticon and joined 'the winning team' as he said. There was always a need for more to join the cause to rebuild Cybertron. He knew that there would come a time when the Autobots would have to part ways. Things still were shaky at best ever since then, and the future had ways to being uncertain.

Smokescreen knew that he had to get those leftover feelings of resentment behind, though he wouldn't be blamed. He was reluctant to see Knock Out at times. However, the past was behind them. They were both determined to find a way so that they could both be building bridges from what was left behind, and reclaim the calm before.


End file.
